heavenly_and_infernal_fightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
The Demons are the creations of Lucifer, their eyes color is different for each kind of demons . Kinds "Demons" is a generic term but they have ten kinds of Demons divised into three Spheres First Sphere # Archdemons : The Oldest Demons, created by Satan, they are nine (Diabolus, Astaroth, Malkira, Amaymon, Pazuzu, Abrahel, Abaddon, Baphomet and Abraxas), they are unknown in Hell's Hierarchy because they are not created by Lucifer, they have no eye color because Satan wanted them to be the discreetest demons ever . # Kings of Hell : The Second Kind of Demons ever created as well as the first created by Lucifer, the Kings of Hell are Leviethon, Amon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor and Mammon, they are the highest ranking in the normal Hell's Hierarchy, they have yellow eyes . # Princes of Hell : The Third Kind of Demons, the known princes are Cain, Baal, Balberith and Belial, they are used as killers in Hell, they have purple eyes . Second Sphere # Infernal Dukes : The Fourth Kind of Demons ever, the known dukes are Barbatos and Alastor, they are used, in Hell, to create demons, they have black eyes . # Hellish Counts : The Fifth Kind of Demons, the known counts are Malphas, Moloch and Adramelech, they are the jailers and are very known because of their painful torture, they have brown eyes . # Hell Knights : The Sixth Kind of Demons, the only known knight is Lilith, she is the trainer of younger demons, they have dark green eyes . # Crossroad Demons : The Seventh Kind of Demons, the known crossroad demons are Mephistopheles, Beherit and Crowley, they makes contracts, they have red eyes . Third Sphere # Malebranches : The Eigth Kind of Demons, the known malebranches are Malacoda and Dagon, they are used to kill the mortals who maked contracts with the Crossroad Demons, they have orange eyes . # Dark Spirits : The Ninth Kind of Demons, the known Dark Spirits are Zepar, Bael and Curson, they are used to forge weapons, they have dark blue eyes . # Normal Demons : The Tenth Kind of Demons, the known Normal Demons are Legion and Astarte, they serves as soldiers in Hell's Army, they have white eyes . The Council of Hell The High Council regulates the life of all demons, it is composed of : * The Ruler of Hell : Lucifer * The Six Kings of Hell : Leviethon, Amon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor and Mammon * The Leaders of Each Kinds : ** Cain : Princes of Hell ** Barbatos : Infernal Duke ** Malphas : Hellish Counts ** Lilith : Hell Knights ** Mephistopheles : Crossroad Demons ** Malacoda : Malebranches ** Zepar : Dark Spirits ** Legion : Normal Demons True Body or Possession The Demons of the Third Sphere and of the Second Sphere need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, the Demons of the First Sphere have their own bodies and so needn't possess poeples . The only other demons who have a true body are the first demons of each kinds . Category:Species Category:Demons